This invention relates to apparatus for the interconversion of reciprocal and rotary motions, and more particularly to an apparatus for interconverting motion between a rotary axis and a system in reciprocal motion in a path parallel to said rotary axis.
In crankless motion conversion mechanisms, reciprocating motion is converted into rotary motion, or vice versa occasionally by the use of a rotative slant also known as a swash plate. Such motion interconverting devices may be utilized in conjunction with internal combustion engines of 2 or 4 cycle or diesel design, steam engines, sterling cycle engines, external combustion engines, fluid compressing devices, and other machines.
Binding problems are however encountered in certain phases of the circular motion of the rotative slant, depending upon the nature of the associated components which couple to the reciprocating system. The binding or uneven stress distribution in the rotative member promote diminished efficiency and durability.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for the interconversion of reciprocal and rotary motion having improved efficiency of operation and durability.
It is a further object of this invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature of simple and rugged construction which may be economically manufactured.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.